The Season's Hour
by Brutal Dog
Summary: Involving herself in the terrific terror that was Shadow the Hedgehog made her heart rush. She was a troublemaker; she liked mischief, and he was just full of dangerous adventures to be ventured. Gift fic for xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
1. Prologue

**__****The Season's Hour**

**__****By Brutal Dog**

**__****

* * *

**

Author Says:

Characters aren't mine. This is OOC. Just messing around here. Rewrite of a scrap from 2008, it just wasn't for Sonic. I'm dedicating this as a gift to **xXxJazzy B. RealxXx and her ShadAmy lemon, "The Hour of Tryst,"** since that's what moved me to rewrite this. Don't compare the two. Hers is far better, and just makes way more sense. This one is just ridicule.

Mature rating for a reason once the second and last chapter is posted, folks. Don't put your face in the fish bowl if you can't hold your breath in the first place. ShadAmy, mentioned SonAmy, mentioned SonSal.

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Amy Rose had grown up.

With growing up came grown up decisions, grown up responsibilities, and grown up mistakes.

...To say the least, she wasn't cheating, because they weren't even 'technically' a couple. The blue hero, with all his flits and flutters from place to place, was just never there anymore.

His long year absences gave her feelings room to mature, and her mind to wander while at the same time keeping in one place. She was too old to keep her interests on one thing only now, but also too old to multi-task, yet she mastered it anyway. Her attention span thinned like thread, life taught her new things and grew her up, and that mischief in her allowed her interests to jump from one thing to another, and suddenly, she found strange things interesting things. Strange people, strange places, things she knew nothing about. Involving herself in the terrific terror made her heart rush.

When she saw that pretty long-haired chipmunk of a princess kiss him as mating season came close to date, her eyes began to open up, and she blinked widely when someone stranger than strange was put in her line of sight; a second potential love interest who always had his quiet curiosity on her for thirteen years. He had proven to be a worthy, intriguing specimen who never shut her out or let her in; he left her on the porch when it came to him, giving her a sheer chance. He was an impressive, ambitious person who seemed to have two conflictive personalities duking it out with each other and it made him a strange, enrapturing individual to her, but his determination inspired her like a jolt straight to the heart. He didn't know what he was to himself and gave himself far too little credit, and that insecurity of his made her feel useful and worthy when it was only she who could accomplish stepping in and reaching him in ways his bat ally couldn't possibly do so; she was his stimulant and moved him, and he was slowly beginning to stimulate her. She liked how he looked when he stood atop the building with his arms crossed, face against the moon, and she liked how he looked at her. She wanted to be a part of his attention, something she knew nothing about, and if curiosity killed the cat, then she was risking everything for her excitement. Involving herself in the terrific terror that was Shadow the Hedgehog made her heart rush. She was a troublemaker; she liked mischief, and he was just full of dangerous adventures to be ventured. It helped that he always reacted and responded to her, even when the reactions were not always 'friendly.' It didn't defeat her; it provoked her. She was no quitter. He deflected some of the balls she threw at him and caught others, making her interested. This new energizer was refreshing, a new battery for her compared to what she was always used to. Adneraline excited her, but intimidation aroused her.

He made her feel..._different, _and the level of attraction was almost sadistic.

But when'd she thought her feelings were based on just interest in finding out who he was deep inside, she saw that simple intrigue turned into light infatuation when he finally did reveal who he was like a beautiful butterfly opening its wings for the first time. She saw through the lines of his personality, and found that their spirits lurched for each other, begging to intertwine ying and yang. She'd soon realize that her smile had won his heart unbeknownst to them both, and her smile alone. Was their moment on ARK the stepping stone? The reliance? The evidence, that she had the possibility to make him feel this way? She needn't promise him the world or her life, she just needed to be herself, the one under that obsessed exterior, and she made him feel alive like he once was in his past life, but in a totally reborn way.

That's what his robot comrade Omega recited, anyway. Around the week mating season was coming. That revelation horrified and fascinated her, because she didn't know how to digest all this while keeping her first love in her heart. The expanding space in her heart to hold another in its capacity was like suffering a heart attack; the change was too drastic and alien to her. She didn't know how to love this way, two at a time. She wasn't looking for love and she wasn't desperate to be loved or something like that, after all. Light infatuation deformed into hard infatuation the more he began to let her in, without her even asking permission. He just gave it, gave it like he was trying to get close to her and speculate the situation they had both found themselves in. Her feelings happened when she was trying not to make them happen, because she didn't go willingly; she fought viciously.

Now that it was at last the mating season, their hormones were their control sticks when they saw each other, which was their very first magnet, making it all the more unbidden for her. Resisting the attraction between same species was futile while her first love had chosen a chipmunk for the season, and their bodies just seemed to fit like puzzles in the moonlight each and every night, which began to trigger a more adult romance she had never experienced before. She had fallen in love with him between all the mixed feelings and raging hormones when she wasn't even trying, and fought hard to keep love and lust on two separate planes to deny that truth. Nature had them meant to be partners until the season ended, so catching feelings wasn't supposed to happen. This affair was temporary, and no one knew about the love their restless bodies agreed to make under a full moon beside her favorite lake. But tonight was their last night for the season.

Were they really in love...?


	2. The Season's Hour

**__****The Season's Hour**

**__****By Brutal Dog**

**__****

* * *

**

Author Says:

Mature rating for a reason once the second and last chapter is posted, folks. Don't put your face in the fish bowl if you can't hold your breath in the first place. ShadAmy, mentioned SonAmy, mentioned SonSal.

* * *

...Something warm and wet glided down the cord of her throat.

Lying in the tall grass, the pink hedgehog snapped out of her sleep to see her mate staring down on her like a gargolye. Her vision was blurry from drowsiness, so his silhouette was unclear to her. All she could make out were the contours of his shape; dented, hook-like quills and eyes like red chaos. She felt his hands snake up her arms and lock around her wrists, and frowned sleepily in delayed shock. He pressed his body weight against hers, suffocating her hips and making her toes curl under her. It took more than thirty seconds for her to wrap her head around the scene he had trapped her in while she was still half sleep. The fireflies were swarming over her like flying lightbulbs, and the sky was still as black as her mate's fur.

"Mmmm," she adjusted her legs under him, moaning in irritation of what he was doing.

What did he want so late? It wasn't even the crack of dawn yet; they had a schedule.

"Say that you're mine," he whispered into her ear, hovering above her and showing her his fiery red eyes.

It must've been because he was insecure and wanted another reassurance tonight. He knew she had been thinking about her first love this whole week, because he was a keen anaylzer. Making love to him under the stars night after night to complete the mating ritual felt like a lie to him, though. She wasn't thinking about her first crush when her chosen mate was fornicating with her, but she thought about him after the love was done being made. She was a woman now; definitely not a little girl when the bouncy breasts under her tight little shirts said so, but she still had the heart of a little girl.

A croak whimpered out of her lips when his hand left her wrist to massage her thigh. She closed them, shaking. Growing bolder because of her defiance, he licked up her throat and to her jaw, nipping the skin softly with his fangs before trailing his lips to her ear and licking her lobe as well. Her whimpers sounded defiant no more. He drew it into his mouth and sucked on the frame. Inhaling a sudden breath, the pink hedgehog tried to focus on the stars in the sky and the moonlight between the trees, but his hands and mouth were taking away any straight thought that might've been hanging on a thread somewhere in the dizzying circus that was her mind. She couldn't think and couldn't breath with his hot breath fanning over her ear like that, and then those hands of his caressing her body with those sharp talons teasing her as they inched closer and closer to her—

"_Wait._ You want this, right now? But it was only a few hours ago when we...oh no, wait..." she gasped like a victim being strangled, snapping wide awake right now; his hand was paying homage between her thighs. Long fingers slipped into the red lace of her panties to press flat up against her hot spot. "Shadow, don't make this h-harder..." she wanted a nice, clean cut when this night ended, to clear all these messy feelings. She knew he knew she wanted that.

"Are you wet for me...?" He must've been swamped by the smell of her sex hitting his nose, because he swayed like a slurring alcoholic, and his speak pattern was drawling. It was nature's natural behavior for the males in these seasons since the sweet phermones of a female oozed like water, so it was enough to drug them into sedation.

"I'm..." Amy opened her mouth, salivating a little.

"...Soaked," he breathed, shaking a little.

He said those words almost arrogantly as he closed his eyes and inhaled her damp, heavy scent like he was smelling roses. Amy's hips bucked into his hand as he pinched the red cherry of nerves, twisting it like a nub to get a curdling squeal out of her. An instant, pre-orgasm coated his fingertips. His breath sounded more like splutters as his legs trembled. He was more turned on than she was, if that was possible.

"...Say you're mine," he persisted hoarsely, his breathing becoming labored and his erection rising to attention, straining toward her sex.

Inhaling her wet scent that was ready to be marinated, the hedgehog grounded the heel of his palm into her slick folds, curling a clawed finger and carefully tracing her wet lips.

His temporary mate for the season choked up and grabbed onto his elbows, curving her back up off the floor with blades of grass falling out of her hair. "God, but I...! Theseason."

"Don't ask God for deliverance. You're mine tonight, not his," Shadow pushed a finger into her. "Now say it," he whispered deep and demanding, almost frantically, and added yet another finger. Now, she couldn't help it; she gave in.

"Yours," His mate was out of breath, clutching his muscled biceps now and bucking against his hand. She felt like a slave riding his hand and sobbing out every time he pumped those nimble fingers into her. "Shadow...d-don't stop, don't stop, that's...Mm!"

Shadow lowered his head and caught her lips with his own. He liked the feeling of her arms winding around his neck and applying more pressure to their mouths as he kissed her like a mad man. The black hedgehog dragged his tongue along the flesh of her bottom lip, sneaking in and tasting her own sweet taste. He groaned when her flavor shot the pleasure straight to his crotch, and suckled her bottom lip between his teeth when her hands found his ears, eliciting a groan and a whimper from him. His erection throbbed painfully on her leg as her tongue explored his mouth, prodding the back of his fangs.

"Say it like you truly mean it," he growled against her lips and sucked on her tongue, hissing and burying his aroused nether regions into her thigh.

Amy moaned her answer against his mouth while his fingers worked her in and out. His tongue created a fiery trail as it trailed from her lips to her neck, fangs grazing her skin before clamping down on her breast and suckling her there. The low rumble in his chest that was vibrating against her body increased in volume until it was a full blown growl.

"Now," he increased the speed of his hand, the tips of his fingers finding the bundle of nerves hidden in her depths and pressing on it to jolt her into paralysis from the waist down. She arched against him, clawing on his chest, whimpering in need. She was so close, he could feel it. "Say you belong to me!"

Eyes shot wide open as she came hard against his hand at the force of her orgasm, wailing, "I'm yours!"

Shadow kissed her hard again and stole what little breath she had in her respiratory, finally allowing her to pull back after a moment to gasp for air; what a fetish. He felt out of breath himself from watching and hearing her get off to him. The hedgehog alien hybrd panted and rubbed his cheek against hers. Licking his lips of any drool, he grabbed her hips and jerked her into his hardness, almost coming on himself at the feel of her womanhood leaking through the underwear. "H-Ha..."

"I _want_ you..." Amy shut her eyes as her chest fell up and down with his hands resting on her breasts underneath the dress.

"...To?" Shadow panted, looking her dead in the eye, straining not to explode on himself prematurely.

His mate whispered it, but not loud enough for him to hear what she begging for.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He whispered louder.

"I want you to make_ love_ to me again tonight," She squirmed in desperation, tears down her cheeks.

Shadow swallowed harder to control his feelings and caught her wrists, drowning in the eroticism as her body curled under him. He held both wrists with one hand pinning them to the grass and the other yanking down the article of clothing that kept her from him. Her legs trembled when she felt the naked air seep between her. He drove his fangs into her shoulder to keep from grunting in painful pleasure when his aroused groin sprang up in reaction to her damp core being pressed against his thigh. He slid himself along her wet opening, coating the head in her warmth and bucking his lips in ecstasy. His mate shuddered and turned her face into the grass blades, wanting this more than he did. The head of his shaft dipped into her sheath, and they both gasped at the feelings it brought them. His mate slowly drove herself insane while Shadow quivered in salacious need, clenching his fangs together and wanting this so badly, but he wanted to play her like a violin first.

"Shadow, Shadow..." she begged, shaking her head a little.

He allowed his member to slide in an inch before he slid out, panting at hearing her tormented whine. Every fiber of his being was focused on not drilling into her and making her scream.

"Say it..." he struggled to talk as he kissed her, refusing to please her until she pleased his ears.

Her lips parted under his tongue. "I-I'm yours..."

Shadow's hips bucked; he growled and she sobbed. "Say it_ again_."

"I'm _yours_," she tossed and turned under him, wrists fighting the shackles that were his hands, wanting him to finally take her for all it was worth. Was she his? Could she ever possibly be his after the season was over?

Clenching his eyes shut, Shadow gulped and shuddered. "_Again_." His voice was a strained breath.

She buried her hands into his quills and pulled them between her shaking little fingers, "God, I'm _yours_!"

Shadow's eyes shot open, and he slammed into her, taking her all the way to the base. She took a deep breath when she felt him, before biting her lip and arching her hips off the ground to meet him halfway. Shadow threw his head back to the night sky as the moonlight danced on their bodies. He loved the way her muscles clenched around him and squeezed him, drawing him in deeper and dragging out an almighty cry from him. He sank an arm around her waist and arched back her leg by the ankle for leverage, adjusting his hips and digging his toes into the ground to plow her, lips latched around her breast as she shrieked his name over and over again. She gripped his shoulders and mumbled sweet nothings, kissing his soft ears and running her fingers down his slick wet back, his muscles locking and relaxing under her hands in sync with his thrusts. Her fingers dug into his back as he continued to ride her, enjoying her gasps and squeals. He grunted her name between his fangs when he came, while she threw her head back and screamed out his own name, eyes wide and back lifted off the grass as white dots swam across her vision. They explored each other's bodies and orgasms, getting to know every inch of each other better than any, "Hello!" or handshake. Repeated fucking was just so much more personal. He loved how warm she was when he was inside, and she loved how deep he pounded to relish that warmth. The pleasure was like a wave sweeping through her body, and felt so wonderful that she hummed with a smile on her face. Panting heavily and body trembling, Shadow hugged her to him with the sweat clinging to their fur in the moonlight. His mate heaved as she gasped for air, her hot breath fanning over his ears as her tired body relaxed in his embrace, green eyes fluttering closed.

Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose stayed like that, enjoying the intimacy between them while they both fought to get back their breath. Shadow grunted as he slid out of her, plopping down beside his mate and bringing her against his sweaty chest with one arm. She rested her head on his masculine frame and sighed, clinging to him and locking her leg around his. The soothing rumble in his chest relaxed her and she exhaled happily. Her legs wobbled under her, but that experience just a moment ago was blissfully beautiful and full of blissful ignorance. He nuzzled her damp hair and took in her scent.

She still smelt like jasmines and cherry blossoms.

Tightening his hold on her, Shadow smiled a little to moon. _...I am very fond of you...deeply, fond of you...if 'love' isn't enough. _He stroked her hair, opening his eyes and glaring up into the starry heavens._ I just...can't tell you yet..._

_...I'm most likely in love with you for no reason at all._ The early-twenty year old female's heart skipped a beat when he kissed her head._ I just...can't tell you yet..._She smiled in return, never to know his feelings, and never to reveal hers...

Hopefully they'll both get over their hearts' denial and own up to it in the future. Maybe even when next season comes. If not, then tonight would be nothing but a fleeting moment, while tomorrow, will be a mistake.


End file.
